Gift
by Akia and Amora
Summary: It's Halloween and L's birthday, so the Whammy's House boys decide to get him a gift. BUt what they give him is much more than what they believed.


Brianna Pierce-Brooks

Ms.Webb

Creative Writing

11/08/07

The Gift

Halloween, a day where children dress-up and demand candy from complete strangers. The same was true for the Whammy's House children. At precisely five o'clock the children went into thier rooms to change.

Matt, age 9 at the time, knocked on Mello's door.Mello opened the door. His blonde hair was dishelved and his white button up shirt was only half way buttoned." God Matt, you have horrible timing."he said." Well are you going to stand there all day or come in?" Matt hurried into the room then shut and locked the door.

Mello finished buttoning his shirt and put on a black suit vest and a red bowtie. He removed his pajama pants and slid into the black suit pants and pulled boots on over his feet. He tied a cape around his thin neck. Lastly he put in fake vampire teeth.

Matt changed into an outfit of pure creamy white. His bright firey red hair contrasted greatly with the outfit drastically. Then Mello came up behind him and started wrapping him in bandages. He tied them tight enough for them to stay on but loose enough to hang off him slightly. HE tied bandages around his head carefully. He put on white slippers he borrowed from Near.

The two boys exited from the room after grabbing thier bags and fixing MEllo's hair. They walked into the entrance way and waited for Roger to let them go Trick-or-Treat. It was then that he said something so blasphemous that both Mello and Matt glared daggers at him.

" To go out you must be in a group of three." Group by group children left until only Mello, MAtt and NEar remained. Mello looked at NEar with disgust." Mihael, Mail you must take Nate with you." Mello, or Mihael, groaned but nodded. He wanted his candy! Or at least his chocolate.

The three went house to house and constantly heard how cute Near was in his angel costume. It was enough to make Mello sick. When they finished Mello came up with an idea.

" Today is L's birthday. We can give him our candy as a present." The three nodded in agreement. They went into Matt's room and played random fighting games and DDR until they heard L go into his room and go to bed.

The boys snuck into L's room. L was turning twenty that day. They crept silently, how Mello managed this in leather boots no one could figure out, over to the bed. They removed a handful of candy each and plcaed it around L on the bed. They put another handful on the bed then hid. Mello hid in the closet, Near behind a huge, green cahir and Matt in the doorway of the bathroom.

Matt then opened the bathroom door slightly and slammed it shut.L shot up and blinked. he turned to go back to sleep when he saw something on his bed.He poked it then picked up a iece and inspected." What the-"

The boys sprung from thier hiding places and yelled," HAPPY BIRTHDAY L!" L stood up and walked over to the boys, who had joined Mello by the closet. L put a hand on Mello's head and ruffled it. Mello smiled happily.

" I'm guessing you did this." He said to Mello.

" It was my idea, but we all did it." Mello explained.

" Well Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, and Nate River this is a wonderful and thoughtful gift." L said patting them all on the head with a smile on his face." So," he said after a short silence," who wants to eat some candy?"

" ME!" they cried. The boys sat in a circle and each took a piece of candy. Mello grabbed a Hershey bar, Matt grabbed some gummy worms and Near chose a vanilla tootsie roll.L reached over ontot he bed and grabbed a Peep.He shoved it into his mouth childishly. They stayed up eating candy for a few hours. L smiled when he saw Mello's head had ended up in his lap after he fell asleep. Near and Matt each rested on ech side of Mello and used him as a pillow.

L smiled at the sight. He was very fond of those boys, not only were they his successors but like sons. He was very proud of them, they were intelligent and if they would work together they could surpass him in a few years. Untill then he was glad to watch them grow up and become fine young men.

" Good night, Mihael." L said pushing a stray blonde hair from Mello's face.

" Good night Mail." L said lightly stroking Matt's hair.Matt turned in his sleep.

" Good night Nate." L whispered as he lightly ruffled Near's hair.He then pulled the dark green blanket from his bed and covered them all." thank you boys for a marvelous gift."


End file.
